Video Game:LEGO Avengers: The Video Game
Lego Avengers: The Video Game This is a videogame based on the two Iron Man movies, The Incredible Hulk movie, Thor movie, Captain America: The First Avenger movie and the Avengers Assemble movie. 'The Hub' The Hub for this game is the S.H.E.I.L.D Helicarrier. You can explore each part of the carrier such as the bridge, science lab and aircraft hanger. To access levels you will have to travel to S.H.E.I.L.D's database where you can play and unlock levels throughout all six movies. Levels Iron Man Level 1- Vehicle Ambush Aims: To protect Tony Stark from gunfire by Afghan Soldiers from the "Ten Rings". Characters: James Rhodes, U.S. Soldier Setting: Afghanistan Desert Villians: Ten Rings members Boss: Rocket Launcher member Level 2- Cave Escape Aims: To build Mark I Iron Suit, Escape Cave Characters: Tony Stark (Cave)/ Iron Man Mark 1, Dr Yinsen Setting: Ten Ring Cave Villians: Ten Rings members Boss: Raza Level 3- Change in Veiw Aims: Build and Test Iron Suit Mark II Characters: Tony Stark (Casual)/Iron Man Mark II, Pepper Potts Setting: Basement of Los Angeles Home Level 4- Return to Afghanistan Aims: Save Afghan Citizens from the Ten Rings, Try shot Down Iron Man Characters: Iron Man Mark III, U.S. Soldier Vehicles: Jet 1, Jet 2 Setting: Afghan Town, Skies above Middle East Villians: Ten Rings members Boss: Iron Man Level 5- Investigating Arc Reactor Building Aims: Infiltrate Arc Reactor Building Characters: Phil Coulson, Pepper Potts Setting: Arc Reactor Building Villians: Scientists Boss: Obadiah Stane/Iron Monger Level 6- Fight in Los Angles Aims: Fight Obadiah Stane/Iron Monger Characters: Iron Man Mark III, James Rhodes Setting: Street of Los Angles, Roof above Arc Reactor Boss: Iron Monger Iron Man 2 Level 1- Fixing the Stark Expo Aims: To rebuild Stark Expo after part falls down Characters: Tony Stark/Iron Man Mark IV, James Rhodes Setting: Stark Expo Level 2- Red Flag in Monacco Aims: Defeat Ivan Vanko/Whiplash Characters: Tony Stark (Race Suit), Track Marshal Adding Characters: Pepper Potts, Happy Hogan, Iron Suit Mark V Setting: Monacco Race Track Boss: Whiplash Level 3- Escaping Prison Aims: Stop Ivan Vanko from escaping Characters: Police Officer, Prison Wardon Setting: Monaccan Prison Villians: Prisoners Boss: Ivan Vanko Level 4- House Party Aims: Stop Tony's Party, Find Iron Suit Mark II Characters: Pepper Potts, James Rhodes Adding Character: James Rhodes/Iron Suit Mark II Setting: Tony's Los Angles Home Boss: Iron Man Mark IV Level 5- Entering H.A.M.M.E.R. Aims: Infiltrate H.A.M.M.E.R., Find Vanko and shut down Military Drones Characters: Natasha Romanova/Black Widow, Happy Hogan Setting: H.A.M.M.E.R.'s Queen Facilty Villians: Guards Level 6- Double Trouble Aims: Follow Iron Man Mark VI, Stop Whiplash (Iron Suit) Characters: James Rhodes/War Machine, Military Drone Adding Characters: Iron Man Mark VI Setting: Skies above Flushing Meadows/New York, Dome Garden Villians: Military Drones Boss: Whiplash (Iron Suit) The Incredible Hulk Level 1- Chase through Rio Aims: Catch Bruce Banner, Defeat Hulk Characters: Emil Blonsky, Soldier Setting: Streets of Rio de Janeiro, Bottling Factory Villians: Workers Boss: Hulk Level 2- Old Friends Aims: Find Betty but aviod being seen Characters: Bruce Banner, Stanley Adding Characters: Betty Ross Setting: University, Pizzaria, Streets Level 3- Back to University Aims: Stop Hulk, Protect Betty Characters: Emil Blonsky (Super Soldier), Soldier Setting: University Boss: Hulk Level 4- Cureful Aims: Find Samuel Sterns, try cure Bruce banner with right amount of antidote Characters: Bruce Banner, Betty Ross Adding Characters: Samuel Sterns Setting: Manhattan Street, Sterns' Lab Puzzle: Injecting right amount of antidote Level 5- Abomination Aims: Stop Abomination travelling through the city Characters: Soldier, Sterns Setting: Manhattan Street Boss: Abomination Level 6- Two Gaints Aims: Defeat Abomination Characters: Hulk, Betty Ross, General Ross Setting: Rooftop Boss: Abomination Thor Level 1- Light Night Research Aims- Track down source of interferance, Calm Thor Characters: Jane Foster, Erik Selvig, Darcy Lewis Setting: New Mexico Desrert Boss: Thor Level 2- Getting in to trouble Aims: Attack Frost Gaints Characters: Thor, Loki, Warriors Three and Sif Setting: Jotunheim Villians: Frost Gaints Boss: Laufey Level 3- S.H.E.I.LD. Aims: Infiltrate S.H.E.I.LD.'s tent, Find Mjholnir (Thor's Hammer). Characters: Thor (Mortal), Jane Foster Setting: S.H.E.I.L.D. Tent, Crater site Villians: S.H.E.I.L.D agents Boss: Agent Barton (Hawkeye) Level 4- Helpful friends Aims: Get to Heimdall's Observatory disobeying Loki Characters: Warriors Three and Sif Setting: Asgard, Heimdall's Observatory Villians: Asgard guards Boss: Heimdall Level 5- Bye bye brother Aims: Defeat the Destroyer Characters: Thor (Mortal), Warriors Three and Sif Adding Character: Thor (God) Setting: Puente Antiguo Boss: Destroyer Level 6- Brother Battle Aims: Find Loki and stop him Characters: Thor, Heimdall Setting: Asgard, Heimdall's Observatory Villians: Frost Gaints Boss: Loki Captain America: The First Avenger Level 1- Boot Camp Aims: Complete Tasks Provided Characters: Steve Rodgers, Soldier Setting: Boot Camp Obstacles: Climbing Wall, Monkey bars, Running etc Level 2- Brooklyen Tea Party Aims: Complete Super Soldier Tests on Rodgers, Chase Assassin down. Characters: Dr. Abraham Erskine, Howard Stark Adding Characters: Steve Rodgers (Super Soldier), Agent Peggy Carter Setting: Lab below antique store, Brooklyen street, Brooklyen peir Boss: Heinz Kruger (Assassin) Level 3- You got a friend in need Aims: Infiltrate Hydra base and rescue Barnes and the other soldiers. Characters: Capt. America, Soldier Adding Character: Barnes Setting: Hydra Base Villians: Hydra Soldiers Boss: Schmit (Red Skull) Level 4- Teamwork Aims: Infiltrate Hydra Train, Destroy Robot Characteers: Capt. America, Barnes, Dum Dum Dugan, Gabe Jones, Jim Morita, James Montgomery Falsworth, Jacques Derneir Setting: Cliff Edge, Hydra Train Villians: Hydra Soldiers Boss: Hydra Robot, Zola Level 5- Through the front door Aims: Infiltrate Hydra base and catch Red Skull Characters: Capt. America, Soldier Adding Character: Peggy Carter, Colonel Philips Vehicles: Capt. America's Motorbike, Schmit's Car Setting: Hydra Base Villians: Hydra Soldiers Boss: Flamethrower soldier Level 6- Final Countdown Aims: Stop Schmit's bombs travelling to the citys, Stop Schmit Characters: Capt. America, Soldier Vehicles: Plane Bomb Setting: Schmits Jet, Bomb hanger, Cockpit Villians: Hydra Soldiers Boss: Red Skull Avengers Assemble Level 1- S.H.E.I.L.D. HQ Aims: Go to tesseract, try stop Loki, chase Loki Characters: Nick Fury, Maria Hill Adding Characters: Agent Barton, Phil Coulson, Eric Selvig Vechiles: S.H.E.I.L.D. car Setting: S.H.E.I.L.D. HQ Villians: S.H.E.I.L.D. agents (cursed) Boss: Loki, Agent Barton (cursed) Level 2- Drawn paths Aims: Stop Loki, Attack eachother Characters: Iron Man Mark VI, Capt. America Setting: Stuttgart street, Forest Boss: Loki, Thor/Iron Man/Capt. America Level 3- Engine Down Aims: Repair Engine Propeller Characters: Iron Man Mark VI, Capt. America Setting: Helicarrier Engine room Villians: S.H.E.I.L.D. agents (cursed) Level 4- Man gone Green Aims: Calm Hulk, Get Loki, Calm Agent Barton Characters: Black Widow, Thor Adding Character: Phil Coulson, S.H.E.I.L.D. Agent Setting: Helicarrier hanger, prison cell room, inside the helicarrier Villians: S.H.E.I.L.D. agents (cursed) Boss: Hulk, Loki, Agent Barton (cursed) Level 5- The Portal Opens Aims: Defeat Loki, Try get to Stark Tower, Control Chiturai amount Characters: Iron Man Mark VI, Thor Adding Characters: Capt. America, Hawkeye, Black Widow, Iron Suit Mark VII Vehicles: S.H.E.I.L.D. Quinjet, Chiturai air chariot Setting: Stark Tower, Skies above ruined New York, Ruined Streets of New York Villians: Chiturai Boss: Loki Level 6- Near Miss Aims: Defeat Leviathan, Save citizens, Get to roof of Stark Tower, defeat Dr. Selvig and shut down portal Characters: Hulk, Thor, Iron Man Mark VII Adding Characters: Capt. America, Hawkeye, Black Widow Vehicles: Motorbike, Chiturai air chariot Setting: Ruined streets of New York, Roof of Stark Tower Villians: Chiturai Boss: Leviathan, Detenator Chiturai, Dr. Selvig 'Characters and Abilites' Heros Iron Man Mark I - Flame Thrower, Jets (fly), Rockets, Strength, with stand bullets Iron Man Mark II- Jets, Palm Blasts, with stand bullets Iron Man Mark III- Jets, Melee, Long distance weapons, missiles, targeting system, with stand bullets Iron Man Mark IV- Jets, Melee, Long distance weapons, missiles, targeting system, with stand bullets Iron Man Mark V- Jets, with stand bullets (only released when happy hogan is on screen Iron Man Mark VI- Jets, laser cutter, Missiles, grenade launcher, withstand water, with stand bullets Iron Man Mark VII- Jets, missiles, hand blaster, withstand stand bullets, targeting system War Machine- Jets, hand blaster, missiles, rapid bullet fire, grenade launcher, targeting system, withstand bullets Thor- Electricty, strenght, speed, flight, asgard pass Captain America- Gun, agility, sheild, target sheild, speed Hulk- Strenght, withstand bullets, long jump Lego-black-widow-avengers.jpg|Black Widow lego ca.jpg|Captain America lego hawkeyw.JPG|Hawkeye lego hulk.jpg|Hulk lego iron man.jpg|Iron Man Lego-Thor-Minifigure-6868.jpg|Thor Lego-Loki.jpg|Loki Hawkeye- Bow and arrow, target arrows, S.H.E.I.L.D. pass Black Widow- Agility, gun, double jump, S.H.E.I.L.D> pass Humans Tony Stark- Stark pass, intelligent James Rhodes- U.S. army pass, gun Thor (mortal)- Asgard pass, strenght Steve Rodgers (Super Soldier)- Agility, speed, strenght Steve Rodgers- None Bruce Banner- Turn to Hulk, intelligent Agent Barton- S.H.E.I.LD. pass, Natasha Romanova- Agility, double jump Nick Fury- S.H.E.I.L.D. pass, gun Phil Coulson- S.H.E.I.L.D. pass, gun, UNKOWN gun Maria Hill- S.H.E.I.L.D. agent, double jump, gun S.H.E.I.L.D. agent- S.H.E.I.L.D. pass, gun Pepper Potts- Stark pass, double jump Happy Hogan- Stark pass, key card, Iron Suit Mark V case, gun Obadiah Stane- Stark pass, tazer (electricity) Dr. Yinsen- Intelligent Justin Hammer- Intelligent, H.A.M.M.E.R. pass Jane Foster- Intelligent, double jump Dracy Lewis- Tazer (electricty), double jump Dr. Selvig- Intelligent, S.H.E.I.L.D. pass Odin- Asgard pass, strenght, speed, Odinforce Frigga- Asgard pass, double jump Volstagg the Valient- Axe, asgard pass, strenght, Hugan the Grim- Mace, asgard pass, speed Fandral the Dashing- Rapier, asgard pass, speed Sif- Double Jump, speed, agility Heimdall- Asgard pass, intelligent, strenght, speed Peggy Carter- gun, U.S. army pass, double jump General Philips- grenade, gun, U.S. army pass Bucky Burnes- gun, U.S. army pass Howard Stark- Stark pass, intelligent Abraham Erskine- intelligent, U.S. army pass Dum-Dum Dugan- gun, strenght James Montgomery Falsworth- gun Jim Morita- gun Gabe Jones- rapid gun fire Jacques Dernier- gun Betty Ross- Intelligent, double jump Samuel Sterns- Intelligent Stanley- None Dr. Samson- Intelligent General Ross- U.S. army pass, gun Stark Scientist- intelligent, Stark pass Police Officer- Gun Prison Wardon- Key card (access all areas) U.S. Soldier- gun, U.S. army pass (same for all soldier visuals) Bonus Heroes Spider-man- Grapple Hook (web), Web shoter, swing (instead of fly), climb wall Black Panther- Agility, climb wall, bullet proof Wolverine- Regenerating hearts, claws (cut through wall) Cyclops - Laser (gold lego) Daredevil- Agility, grapple Villians Iron Monger- Strenght, missiles, jets, flamethrower, withstand bullets Raza- Rapid gun Ten Ring Member- Rocket Launcher or rapid fire Whiplash- Electricity, strenght, H.A.M.M.E.R. pass H.A.M.M.E.R. Drone (Navy)- Rocket Launcher, Withstand water H.A.M.M.E.R. Drone (Airforce)- Jets, gun, missiles H.A.M.M.E.R. Drones (Marines)- Grenade Launcher, Gun, Cutting H.A.M.M.E.R. Drone (Army)- Grenade Launcher, gun H.A.M.M.E.R guard- gun, H.A.M.M.E.R. pass Loki- asgard pass, speed, teleport (move across gab) Frost Gaint- ice sword, ice spikes Laufey- strenght, ice sword Red Skull- gun, Hydra pass, intelligente Zola- intelligente, hydra pass Hienz Kruger- gun, hydra pass Emil Blonsky- Turn to Abomination, agility, double gun Abomination- Strenght, Long lump, withstand bullets Chiturai- Spears, detenation, electricty Category:Video Games